iSurrogate
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: When Carly and Gibby can't concieve a baby, Sam steps in as the surrogate. While this is happening, Freddie moves back to Seattle. Will drama unfold? And what are Sam and Freddie so hush hush about? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**iSurrogate**_

(Carly's POV)

_Test 1: Negative._

_Test 2: Not Pregnant._

_Test 3: Negative._

The rush of tears overwhelmed my eyes as I threw the tests into the garbage. I shuffled in the kitchen wearing my house slippers and looked at the date. Today was the last day this month that I was ovulating. Also, exactly one year ago today Gibby and I decided to try having a baby. Never in my life have I wanted anything more than to be a mother. My mom died when I was a baby and the closest thing I ever had to a mom was Spencer. Well, the creepy lady puppet Spencer made to look like 'mom' anyway. Sighing, I walked over to sit on the couch. Before I could get there the phone started to ring. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but it could be really important.

"Gibson residence." I replied.

"Knock Knock." The voice replied. It was obviously a man's voice. Somehow, it seemed fimiliar. Though I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Who's there?" I asked monotone-like,

"Dishes"

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a great knock-knock joke."

"Ha ha." I replied dryly.

"You have no idea who this is, do you?" he asked.

"No, but if you're that perv from Target who followed me in the produce isle I swear my husband will-"

"Carls! Chill, it's Freddie." He giggled.

"Freddie! OMG I haven't seen you in-"

"Years?" He finished. "Yeah, sorry about that. Being a CEO of Pear really takes it out of me. Listen, I'm relocating back to Seattle after this deal in New York gets closed. Coming in 2 weeks to look at some houses. Maybe we could catch up a bit?" 

"Sure, sure! Wow, Sam and Gibby won't believe that you're coming back."

"How're they doing?"

"Well, Gibby's doing great. Just got promoted to managing the Sunrise center. Sam's the head chef at 'Puckett's Pit'." I heard him giggle on the other line.

"Of course Sam's a chef. Anyway, how are you doing? You sounded a little sorrowful when you picked up."

"Yeah. Gibby and I have been trying to have a baby for about a year now. Took a pregnancy test today, actually 3, and they all came out negative."

"Awww, I'm sorry Carls. I know how much you want a kid. Listen, I gotta get going. Just called to tell you I was coming into town and...to see how you were."

"Ok Freddie, see you soon."

"Alright, love you Carls."

"Love you too, bye." I clicked and hung up the phone. Then I dialed Sam's number really fast.

"Puckett's Pit, this is Huuang." The new waitress at Sam's restraunt answered the phone.

"Hi Huuang, this is Carly. May I speak to Sam?"

"Yes, yes!" She replied quickly before the line went silent for a minute.

"Yo, Carly-O! How'd your tests come out?"

"Negative." My voice dropped as my lip quivered slightly.

"Aw, sorry kid. You'll be knocked up soon or else I'll have to teach that Gibster husband of yours a thing or 2." Even in times of sadness, Sam never failed to make me laugh.

"Huuang! This ain't China! This is an American restraunt so stop serving people fortune cookies!" Sam yelled over the phone.

"Sorry, new waitresses are so stupid sometimes."

"Totally. Hey, guess who's coming into town?"

"Matthew Perry!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, Freddie."

"Wow, I haven't seen dorkfest in a long time!"

"Yeah, his company's transfering him to be a CEO here in Seattle. He's just coming this weekend to look at apartments."

"Man, this is...wow. It'll be like old times. Except you're married to Gibby and I actually have a job that I like...hang on. HUUANG! YOU DON'T THROW AWAY HAM!" I giggled again.

"Sorry again. Gosh, I hate foreign people...Hey, I just had a thought."

"Please, do tell."

"Well, remember when Mel and Frank couldn't have a baby? They went to this guy named Dr. Carlson. Dude's a genuis apparently. Maybe you and Gibby should go to him. See what's up with your junk."

"Sam!"

"Sorry!" She proceeded to give me the doctor's number. At that moment, my wonderful husband came in carrying flowers. I waved to him. He smiled and waved back as he hung his coat up.

"Hey Sam, can I call you later? Gibby just came home."

"No need to say it Carls. I'll let you and Gib get to baby making. Adios!" My mouth hung open as I set the phone down.

"Why are you making that face?" Gibby asked as he handed me the flowers.

"Nothing, it was just something Sam said. Oh my, these are beautiful lillies!"

"Thanks. Just thought I'd be a good husband" He chuckled.

"Aww, babe, you're always a good husband." I complimented him as we started making out for a minute. We broke apart.

"Oh, how'd your tests come out?" Gibby asked.

"Negative, again." He got up and held me close to him. As I buried my face into his chest, he kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth. Shushing me and stroking my hair. He laid his head on mine for a minute before we released.

"Sam said Melanie and Frank went to this doctor, Dr. Carlson, to have Alicia. Maybe we should make an appointment."

"That's a good idea. I'll call." Gibby picked up the phone and dialed the number. As he spoke to the doctor, I went outside. Cloudy. Typical Seattle. Except one sliver of sun that shined in my face. If that wasn't a sign from God, I don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**iSurrogate**_

(Carly's POV)

Today was the big day. Our appointment with Dr. Carlson. We'd actually went a week before but he wasn't there. A nurse did some fertility tests however. Today we'd find out the results. Sam joined Gibby and I for support. That was extremely sweet of her.

"Then after we're done here, we could stop by my restraunt for lunch. No charge." Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gibby agreed. We walked into the office, which was full of pregnant women and their husbands. Gibby and Sam sat down as I went up to sign us in.

"Which one of these ladies is your wife?" A pregnant lady sitting next to Gibby asked him.

"Actually." Sam said. "I'm married to her. He's just our sperm doner." Sam nudged Gibby's side as the lady moved to another seat.

"Homophobic biotch." Sam muttered. After about 30 minutes of waiting, a nurse called my name. We all got up and walked about 5 doors down before entering an office-like room with pictures of babies all over the walls. All 3 of us sat down in the chairs across from the desk. A few moments later a petite brunette man with a lab coat on entered the room carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Gibson. I'm Dr. Carlson. Sorry we couldn't meet on better terms. But here I have your test results. It turns out that both of you have something keeping you from concieving."

"Both of us?" Gibby asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Gibson's uterus seems to be an inhospitible enviornment."

"A what enviornment?" I asked.

"Inhospitible. Basically it's like your uterus is the desert without water. And Mr. Gibson's sperm have the mobility of an 80 year old man with arthritus."

"So, basically my uterus is a death trap and his swimmers can't swim?" I asked once more.

"That is correct. Your chances of concieving naturally are slimmer than Twilight being more popular than Harry Potter. Basically, next to nothing. There are some options. Surrogacy, implantation using a sperm doner and adoption. Talk about it for a few minutes while I fetch myself a waterbottle." He walked out of the room.

"Well?" I asked turning towards Gibby.

"I dunno. The sperm doner isn't appealing. And adoption could take up to another 2 years to do. I think we should go with surrogacy. It'd be our bun, just in someone else's oven." Gibby said.

"True. Surrogacy is the best choice. Question is, who would be the surrogate mother?" I asked.

"I will." Sam volunteered.

"You would?" I asked.

"Of course Carls! You and Gibby are my best friends. Plus, this can be your early birthday present from me."

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

"Do you realize how many sacraficing you'd have to do? No drinking, dating or anything for 9 months. Your body's going to go through so much change. Plus, morning sickness, mood swings, labor. Are you sure you wanna do all that?" Gibby asked.

"I'm 100% positive. I wanna do this." Sam smiled at me. We embraced as Gibby joined us. Dr. Carlson came in a moment later.

"Have we come to a decision yet?"

'Yes, we're going with surrogacy. My friend, Sam, is willing to be the surrogate mother."

"Ok, I'll set up the appointment for next month."

...

We left the doctors office and were headed to Puckett's Pit for lunch. As we entered, Sam's stupid new waitress, Huuang, ran up with a note.

"Miss Puckett, man in corner of restraunt wants to talk to you. He over there." She pointed to a brunette man sitting and drinking coffee. He was facing the back wall so they couldn't see his face.

"Thanks Huuang." Sam replied coldly as we walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned around in his chair and looked at us.

"Sir?" He answered. "That's a little formal, isn't it?" We all then realized that it was Freddie.

"Dorkstein!" He got up and they hugged. He hugged me and Gibby as well as we all sat down.

"HUUANG! MENUS, NOW!" Sam screamed across the room. The little chinese woman came running with 4 menus.

"Wow Sam. You've got her whipped." Freddir remarked.

"Shut up Freddork."

"I can't believe after all these years of not seeing me you continue to harass me and call me names. Well, I guess some people never change." He shurged and continued looking at his menu. The 4 of them ordered their food and continued small talk.

"So, how's operation 'get knocked up' going?" Freddie asked me.

"Well, it's going, actually. We just went to the doctor before we came here and we're having a surrogate carry our baby."

"Aww, that's fantastic! Who's the surrogate?" Freddie asked while taking a sip of his coke.

"That would be me!" Sam pointed to herself. Freddie started to choke on his drink. Sam whacked him on the back.

"That didn't help the situation any!" He snapped at her.

"I know. I just like hitting you." He rolled his eyes.

"You mean hitting on me?" Freddie winked.

"Shut up!" Sam snorted. Freddie rolled his eyes once again and got back on topic.

"So, you're going to be pregnant?"

"Pretty much."

"The imagine of pregnant Sam scares me." Freddie admitted.

"It scares us all." Gibby said.

"I've calmed down over the years. I've only been arrested twice this year!" Sam argued.

"It's only February!" Freddie exclaimed.

"And your point would be..."

"Whatever. When's she getting the embryo's implanted?"

"Next month."

"Shoot, I was hoping I'd be there. I'll probably still be in New York packing. Afterall, that will be a huge day for all 3 of you."

"Aww, you'll be there in sprit sweetie." I said while patting his arm. We ate our food and paid the bill. Once we got outside, we all went our separate ways. Freddie and Sam walking one way, Gibby and I walked hand in hand to the car the other way.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby in 9 months."

"It's unreal, ain't it?" He said as he opened my car door for me.

"It's almost a dream." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**iSurrogate**_

(Sam's POV)

To tell you the truth, today petrifies me. The thought of having a person grow inside of you for 9 months really is scary. I'm glad that I'm 26 and this won't be my kid. When the time comes for me to be a mom, at least I'll know what I'm in for. I was eating some crackers. My stomach didn't feel too good when I woke up this morning. Carly and Gibby were standing in the room with me as I was in my hospital gown laying on the table.

"Ready?" Carly asked while rubbing my leg. Gibby stood next to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I chuckled nervously. Dr. Carlson came in a second later and snapped his gloves on.

"Ready Sam?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you privately before we begin."

"Of course." Carly and Gibby both gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck hun, see you in a bit." Carly said as she ruffled my hair.

...

I walked out feeling a bit...relieved, to say the least. Looking down at my stomach, I smiled. Carly and Gibby were both pacing outside as I came out.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked as she gripped my arm.

"Good. Your bun is in my oven cooking right now." I joked.

"How do you feel?" Gibby asked.

"I dunno. But I can say with no doubt that I am pregnant. It's one of those things that I can just tell." Carly squeeled and hugged my tightly.

"Carls. You're killing the pregnant woman."

"Sorry!" She released.

"C'mon guys. Let's celebrate with some virgin martini's at my place."

...

(3 months later)

I had the day off work so I decided to go bug Fredtard at his new apartment. He didn't have work this week anyway. I barged into his apartment, which was unlocked, just like I did when Carly lived in bushwall plaza. Freddie was playing with his old camera that we use to shoot iCarly with.

"Hey, they have this new invention called knocking. You ever heard of it?" He asked me irritatedly.

"Hey, they have this new invention called a cup. You wearing one?" I smugly smirked at him.

"No." He spoke softly.

"So unless you want the pregnant lady to turn you into a gelding, I suggest shoving it."

"So, you're actually pregnant?" He set his camera down and sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, took a test. And if I remember correctly from the portion of math class I actually remembered, a plus sign means I'm pregnant."

"Well, I think you're doing a great thing for Carly and Gib."

"Yeah, totally..." There was an awkward silence before Freddie said something.

"Want a smoothie?"

"Sure. You makin'?"

"Yeah, I got a smoothie buddy from a co-worker of mine back in New York. Strawberry?"

"With soy please. I figure I'll eat healthier now that I'm knocked up." I heard him laugh from the kitchen. I clutched my stomach and lurched forward.

"You ok?" He ran over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, something just isn't agreeing with me. Are you cooking chicken?"

"Yeah, I have some chicken alfredo in the oven. Why?"

"Well, I think my morning sickness might be starting up. Everytime I smell meat I feel the urge to barf."

"I'll get you a bucket and throw out the chicken." He jumped up as I started coughing again. He came with the bucket just in time. My guts emptied into it as he stroked my back. Freddie was usually incredibly squemish around people who threw up.

"Doesn't this bother you?" I spat into the bucket and drank the cup of water he brought over.

"Nah, in college you see a lot of people throwing up at parties. Here, lay down." I slid my legs onto the couch and rested my head on a pillow.

"Benson was a party boy, huh? Why didn't I hear about this earlier?"

"I wasn't. Unless you count driving to parties, watching people getting wasted then driving their drunk asses home as partying."

"Not the answer I was expecting."

"Yeah..." Another awkward pause until I spoke up.

"Hey, remember what we talked about the weekend you came back?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I meant what I said."

"Sam, please. Just consider what I told you."

"I can't. It's too hard, for us."

"That's why we did what we did, I know. But if you'd just reconsider-"

"Freddie, I can't. Especially not now."

"Is there anything that could change your mind?"

"Time. And that's it. Nothing you say or do can convince me otherwise."

"Ok, at least you're being honest."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But you know it'd be our last chance to-"

"I know the circumstances of if I say yes. I also know the circumstances of if I say no. Believe me, nothing's set in stone yet."

"Ok. On a different subject, how's living alone and pregnant going?"

"Horribly, I can't do it much longer."

"Where do you think you'll go."

"I have no idea. But it's definitely not going to be with Carly and Gibby. Last time I lived there I couldn't sleep. Their walls are super thin and Carly's a screamer." I shuddered at the thought of living there again. I'm scarred for life because of their little naked ringtoss game.

"Ok, being vague didn't work obviously. Live here with me."

"Y-you're serious?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. It'll give us a chance to bond more especially after...you know."

"I know. Are you sure we're not just screwing ourselves over more by doing this?"

"Even if we are, why not try it?"

"Fine, I'll start moving in this week."


	4. Chapter 4

_**iSurrogate**_

(Sam's POV)

(3 more months later)

This trimester is a little easier than the last one. No more morning sickness, hooray! But on the downside, I'm becoming a semi-truck. Carly and Gibby owe me big time for this! As I came downstairs in my robe, not even bothering to fix my hair or put on make-up, Freddie was downstairs whistling and flipping pancakes. He saw me shuffling towards the island to grab a plate.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled as he handed me a plate with a fresh pancake on it and a glass of orange juice.

"I sense sarcasm in that good morning." I said half-asleep as I went to sit down.

"Oh, nonsense!" He pulled my chair out for me. "You are. Sam, you're a glowing pregnant woman."

"Easy there Mr. Happy. Why are you so cheery? Get laid last night?"

"Ha ha! No, I just invented something amazing! Which I will tell you more about when I come to the restraunt for my lunch break but I'm late for work. Bye!"

"Adios Senior Techno."

...

"UUANG! I'm going on my lunch break. Get me 2 pork sandwiches with some fries!"

"Yes ma'am." She went running to the kitchen as I took my hat off and loosened my apron. Freddie came in wearing some weird glasses thing on his face.

"Yo, Ringo Starr. Over here!" I yelled. He came jogging over and sat down.

"These are the iGlass 8G. The newest and latest invention from Pear. Not only do they reflect glare and have GPS, they play music according to the weather outside. How cool is that!" I started fake snoring.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Fred, I need to talk to you, Seriously."

"Whoa, you haven't called me Fred since your mom died. What's up?" He held my hands across the table.

"Well...it's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes...and...the baby."

"Me and Carly and Gibby's baby...yes?" I sighed. I can't do it.

"Nothing. It's just not the right time. Simply that." I got up and took my apron off. I grabbed my coat off the coatrack along with my purse.

"Tell Uuang I'm taking the rest of the day off. I need to go lay down. I don't feel too good. Because of the pregnany of course."

"Ok, I'll be home after work. You call me if something's wrong."

"Ok."

I wasn't lying. I felt horrible. But not because of the pregnancy. It was something else. Something eating me alive. The timing wasn't right to tell him, or anybody for that matter.

...

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. Freddie came in looking like a wash up old dog.

"Man, you look horrible. Tough day?"

"Insanely, but they took my idea!"

"Oh, that's great!" I got up quickly and hugged him. My stomach started moving.

"Oh! The baby's kicking. Feel it!" Freddie and I put our hands on my stomach and felt the kicking sensations.

"Wow, she's really energetic right now!" Freddie gasped.

"Uh huh, she gets that from her mother."

"Carly?"

"Yeah, she's having a Carly-fit." I laughed.

"Speaking of Carly, where is she?"

"Her and Gibby are on a date. Man, I miss dating!"

"Hey, why don't I take you out?"

"What? Freddie, you don't wanna go out with a pregnant lady."

"Yes I do! And we'll have a good time."

"Fine, time and place?"

"Tomorrow, 7 o'clock at Frankies."

"Deal."

...

After our date, Freddie and I got back to the apartment giggling.

"Oh man, that was the best date ever!" I giggled.

"I know! And it was so easy. No acts, no trying to impress the other person, just a good time." Freddie said as he helped me out of my coat.

"Right? I wish I could just find that on every first date." I sat on the couch, completely ready to pass out.

"Hey...I didn't get the chance to ask you at dinner but, have you decided yet?"

"No Freddie. And I don't think I can for a while."

"Sam, you have to! I don't have much time to fiddle around with."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't just yet."

"You have to!"

"Did you not just hear me! I. CAN'T. It's a hard decision to make." He was about to speak.

"No, let my finish. You are making this decision be prolonged. You are the reason I'm the way I am. and YOU are the reason I feel like shooting myself. I don't know if you get some thrill of pissing me off. But you sure do a very fine job of it. I'm sorry. I am truely sorry I can't say yes or no. But you are making this too damn hard!"

"Sam, you HAVE TO!" I snapped. I pushed him into the coffee table and stormed out the door.

"I'll have Gibby get my things in the morning. I don't ever wanna see you again. My answer is no!" Those were the last words I said before I slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

_**iSurrogate**_

(Freddie's POV)

Shock came over my body. No movement. No words. Absolutely nothing. It's not like I can stop a 6 month pregnant woman from walking out. First of all, stress isn't good for the baby. Second, Sam's hormones have gotten 10 times worse since she became pregnant. I remember her joking that if she ever became pregnant with my kid that she'd beat the chizzle out of me everyday. Which is what she's been doing so far in this pregnancy (only it wasn't so much violent, as it was fun fighting.) But that was before this. We use to be able to joke around and gag with each other. That's all gone now. I'm sure of it.

What hurt the most is when she said no to me. I can't believe she said no to m- My thoughts were interrupted when Gibby walked in.

"Hey man." He waved.

"Hi." I sighed and replied glumly.

"Sam came over and is talking to Carly about something that happened. She told me to get her stuff or something. What happened?" I hung my head down, using my elbows to support the weight of my upper body on my thighs. My fingers gently surfed through my gelled hair.

"It's all my fault." I mumbled. Gibby sat down next to me and rubbed circles on my back.

"C'mon man. You gotta tell me what went down." Lifting my head up, I sighed.

...

(Sam's POV)

"And then he told me to answer him. I wasn't thinking clearly, so I pushed him into the coffee table and stormed out."

"Well, what did he want your answer for?" I whispered what Freddie told me into Carly's ear.

"Are you insane! You should've said yes!"

"I can't! Especially not now." I looked down at my enlarged belly.

"Well, not now of course. Wait until the baby's born then m-"

"Carls, I can't. Plus..." I got up and supported my lower back with my hands.

"I'd look like a huge masochist if I said yes. I just...don't know what to do anymore Carls."

"Well, I think you and Freddie need some time apart is all. Live here for a while. At least until the baby's born. Then you can move back in with Freddie."

"As easy as that sounds, that's just the problem. I told you why I can't."

"Oh yeah, location. Huh, that kinda sucks. Well, Sam, do what your heart tells you to."

"My heart wants to go one place. I want to go the other."

...

(Freddie's POV)

"...And then she left." I finished after a 30 minute rant to Gibby about this whole situation.

"Wow, did you even plan that?" He asked. I scoffed.

"How could you expect something like that to happen? It just...did."

"Well, let me ask you one question...was she?"

"Was she, what?"

"You know..." Gibby paused with a sigh. I answered.

"Of course. It's like we're 15 all over again. Except it's not as easy as watching her walk off a fire escape again. This time, she won't come back."

"Just give her some time bro. Even angels have their weak escapes. She'll live with me and Carly for a while, then maybe...you can work it out."

"But, my job..."

"What's more important, Sam's decision or your job?" I pondered on the thought for a moment before I nodded and got up.

"I'll help you pack her things."

**(A/N: Kinda a short and pointless chapter but it has some irony and symbolism some of you english smarties may be able to dig up! What's this big secret? Hmmmm...find out the next chpater. It's the last!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**iSurrogate**_

(Sam's POV)

(3 more months later)

The baby was finally almost here. It's been 9 months. I'd been living with Carly and Gibby for the last 3 months. Thin walls are better than heartbreaking decisions. Plus, I finally learned to drown it out. Paperview porn. They're paying for it, not me. Plus it's funny hearing Carly yelling about Gibby watching porn when she has 'it all' according to her. I felt weird all morning. Like my stomach felt heavy and I had to sit down a lot. Then I felt some liquid trickle down the leg of my pants.

"Carls...Carls!" I yelled. I think it was time. She and Gibby came running with suitcases filled with my clothes. They'd had them packed ever since I moved in.

"We know that scream. Let's get to the hospital!" Gibby yelled. He carried the bags as Carly helped me into the car.

That was the single worst car ride ever. First off, Gibby drives extremely slow so I had multiple contractions in the car. Plus, having a bowling ball for a stomach and trying to sit in a prius wasn't a smart idea. When we got there a nurse immediately wheeled me off to a labor room. Gibby and Carly followed as I got into a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV. Dr. Carlson came in moments later to check on my progress.

"3 centimeters. It'll be a while. I'll be back in an hour to check on your progress." He left the room as Carly gave me some ice chips. I wanted real food. Unfortionately, that was beyond my control. Gibby actually helped out when I had a contraction. He and Carly made me go to lamaze classes so I could focus on breathing. How hard is it to breathe to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star? Seriously, and for $300? No thanks.

About 7 hours of pure pain and misery passed by before I was 9 centimeters and almost ready to push. Labor sucked majorly. The epidural helped a little, but not much. I still felt a lot. After I'd just had a huge contraction, there was a knock on the door. Carly got up and opened it. She went outside to talk to the person. I was thinking it was Spencer. Never in a million years would I have guessed it was Freddie. I sunk into the bed more before they both came in. Awkward silence.

"Carly, Gibby, can we have a minute alone?" Freddie politely asked. The couple nodded and politely left the room.

"I feel bad, Sam. I'm sorry about that night. It's just...I care about you a lot. Your decision affects this whole affair. It affects my future. Nevertheless, out future."

"What future? You think after that o-"

"I knew it was a long shot. But please, don't even think about it right now. You've got bigger things to worry about. Again, I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm sorry too for snapping and pushing you. I guess my hormones got the best of me again. Look, I'm glad you came. Will you stay? Please? I told you I'd have a definite decision after the baby's born."

"Of course I'm staying. What kind of friend would I be if I just left?" He held my hand as another contraction surged through.

"Breathe...breathe..." It went away and I eased pressure off his hand. But still held it. Dr. Carlson came back in.

"I think this may be it...Yup, 10 centimeters. Let's go have a baby." They wheeled my bed into a delivery. Everyone had to put on blue aprons and masks as I pushed. Have you ever felt like you're trying to blow a St. Bernard out your ass? No? Well, this is 10 times worse. Especially the crowning part.

"Ok Sam, push!" Dr. Carlson coached. About 3 big pushes later and there was a baby crying. I threw my head back onto my pillow, panting and sweating as the doctors took her away to be cleaned.

"You did it!" Freddie exclaimed as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you...thank you so much Sam." Carly cried as she kissed my forehead. Gibby did the same as he was crying. They looked over at the nurses and Dr. Carlson wrapping the baby in a blanket as they cut the umbilicol cord.

"You're welcome Carls. I hope you like her." I spoke softly as the doctors brought her back. They handed her to Carly. Carly and Gibby cuddled with their little girl as they came up with a name.

"What's her name?" Freddie asked as they handed her to me.

"Samantha." Carly said.

"Wait, seriously? You're naming her after me?" I almost burst out crying.

"Of course! You're our best friend and you did us the biggest favor by giving birth to her."

"Yeah, thanks babe. We couldn't do it without ya. Could you hold her while we make some phone calls?" Gibby said while putting his arm around Carly.

"Of course." I held Samantha close to me as they left the room. Then I gave her to Freddie. He took the baby in his arms and cuddled her. Paternal instincts must've always been there with him. Especially with not having a dad of his own to guide him and be a rolemodel.

"Freddie, I made my decision and...I can't. I'm sorry, but my answer's no. Little Sam here needs me. I'm so sorry, but I can't move with you to Tulsca." He sighed and looked down at the baby and handed her back to me.

"I understand. But I still have to move. My job needs me. I'm gonna miss you, Sam. So much." He cupped my face and gave me a sweet and soft kiss for about 10 seconds before picking up his backpack.

"But I'll visit a lot. Christmas, Easter and of course Thanksgiving!" I reassured him. He half-smiled, but I knew he was crumbling on the inside.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you soon, hopefully." He walked out of the room. Metaphoricly, he walked out of my life, again. Carly and Gibby came back in and took little Sam to the nursery. It killed me I couldn't tell Freddie the truth. What is the truth? Well, the day he came back from New York for the weekend before he officially moved in, we went back to his hotel and slept together. Yup, no protection, no planning, we just did it spontaneously. Never in my life have I wanted to repeat something I've done like that.

Another truth? Before the surrogacy thing, I was already pregnant. Freddie was the father. I knew if I told him he'd stay. But Pear was making him relocate again to Tulsca otherwise he'd lose his job. He had to go. Plus Carly and Gibby wanted a baby so bad. I knew they'd give her a good life. Something I couldn't give her. Even though it hurt so much to give her up, it was the right thing to do. Giving my daughter to my best friends wasn't the hardest decision I ever made, Actually, it was the easiest. I don't regret it one bit. I can never tell them my secret. It'd break their hearts and Freddie's. I wish I could've gone to Tulsca with Freddie. I didn't wanna admit it, but each day we lived together, I felt like we were a couple. We could've gotten married and had a family. But I can't leave little Sam. Not now, especially since she's the only piece of Freddie I have until I see him again.

She's the only piece of him I'll probably have ever again because I lied. I'm not going to Tulsca to visit Freddie, ever. It'd be too hard to say goodbye again. And right now, I'm just not ready to say goodbye to little Sam. One day, Freddie and I will cross pathes again. We always have. When that day comes, I'll be ready to start a life with him. Until then, I have little Sam and my best friends. And that's all I need.

**(A/N: THE END! I know I left room open for a sequal. Should I do one? Or maybe someone else would? Review and let me know! Thank you guys SO much for reading! See you soon.)**


End file.
